gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Łapy na maskę!
Łapy na maskę! – piąta i ostatnia misja w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, którą zleca nam pułkownik Juan Garcia Cortez. Solucja Po wszystkich rzeczach, które przez nas pułkownik Cortez uczynił Francuzom, poczuł on potrzebę ulotnienia się z miasta. Przeczuwa, że Francuzi nie pozwolą mu opuścić go przy życiu. Tommy proponuje pomoc w odparciu ataku francuskich agentów. Po zakończeniu pierwszego przerywnika rozpocznie się drugi, podczas którego do doków przyjadą w samochodach Francuzi, a następnie przesiądą się do łodzi. Gdy odzyskamy kontrolę nad Tommym, jak najszybciej zaczynamy niszczyć łodzie wrogów - najlepiej za pomocą jakiejś broni ciężkiej (minigun, M-60) lub karabinu szturmowego (Ruger, M4). Pomocnicy pułkownika będą nas informowali, z której strony czeka nieprzyjaciel. Gdy pozbędziemy się pierwszej fali Francuzów, jacht popłynie dalej. Jednakże, pod mostem na wyspę Prawn napotka na blokadę, utworzoną z kilku małych i średnich łodzi. Skupiamy swoją uwagę na blokadzie - niszczymy ją na początku, w międzyczasie niszcząc pontony kierowane przez agentów. Po chwili, nad jacht przylecą jeden po drugim dwa Mavericki. Niszczymy je bardzo ostrożnie, gdyż przed wybuchem mogą spaść na nas lub na pułkownika. Gdy pozbędziemy się już tych dwóch helikopterów, rozpocznie się ostatnie wyzwanie w tej misji - zniszczenie Huntera. Szybko ostrzeliwujemy go z broni ciężkiej, unikając pocisków z jego działek. Po zabiciu wszystkich wrogów i zniszczeniu zapory wodnej, pułkownik Cortez podziękuje nam za całą współpracę i poprosi nas o zaopiekowanie się Mercedes. Na końcu, przekaże nam swoją łódź, w której zakończymy misję. Ciekawostki *Po rozpoczęciu misji, w naszym slocie broni białych pojawi się katana. *Francuzi przyjeżdżają do mariny czarnymi Washingtonami. *Po zniszczeniu trzech z czterech łodzi ułożonych w blokadę, wystarczy, że czwarta od uszkodzeń zacznie się palić. Chociaż łódź nie wybuchnie, włączy się cut-scenka, co z kolei sprawi, iż paląca się łódź zacznie się jedynie dymić. *Jeżeli w trakcie cut-scenki przedstawiającej zbliżających się francuskich agentów w Washingtonach wpiszemy kod na wybuch istniejących w grze pojazdów (domyślnie BIGBANG) w taki sposób, że wybuch samochodów doprowadzi do śmierci wszystkich agentów, to po tym jak otrzymamy kontrolę nad Tommym, nie będziemy mieli do wyeliminowania żadnych przeciwników. Doprowadzi to do tego, że ściemnienie oraz przeniesienie pod most na wyspie Prawn, jakie ma się wydarzyć po zabiciu agentów, nie wydarzy się. Jacht powoli przepłynie wody Vice City i dopłynie w miejsce w jakie normalnie mieliśmy zostać przeniesieni. Jeżeli gracz odczeka czas kiedy jacht wypływa z portu i dopływa w okolice wyspy Prawn, będzie mógł kontynuować misję. Scenariusz }} Galeria Plik:Łapy na maskę! (1).jpg|Pułkownik mówi Tommy'emu o swojej sytuacji. Plik:Łapy na maskę! (2).jpg|Jacht wypływa z doków… Plik:Łapy na maskę! (3).jpg|…do których przybywają Francuzi. Plik:Łapy na maskę! (4).jpg|Wymiana ognia z Francuzami. Plik:Łapy na maskę! (5).jpg|Ostatnie cele. Plik:Łapy na maskę! (6).jpg|Przeszkoda na drodze na otwarte morze. Plik:Łapy na maskę! (7).jpg|Tommy niszczy blokadę… Plik:Łapy na maskę! (8).jpg|…pierwszy… Plik:Łapy na maskę! (9).jpg|…i drugi helikopter. Plik:Łapy na maskę! (10).jpg|Przylot Huntera… Plik:Łapy na maskę! (11).jpg|…i jego zniszczenie. Plik:Łapy na maskę! (12).jpg|Jacht pułkownika płynie na otwarte morze. Plik:Łapy na maskę! (13).jpg|Pułkownik przekazuje Tommy'emu swoją łódź… Plik:Łapy na maskę! (14).jpg|…i żegna się z nim. Plik:Łapy na maskę! (15).jpg|$5 000 - nagroda za misję. Czekając na śmierć }} de:Alle Mann an Deck! en:All Hands On Deck es:¡Todos con las manos arriba! fi:All Hands On Deck ru:All Hands On Deck